I bruise easily
by Kindred01
Summary: The mummy AU (2017) Harry must say goodbye to Eggsy, just to save him for what he has become.


Eggsy gasped as he opens his eyes; his body forced him to get to his knees as he choked out water from his lung. He let out a small sob as he felt his lung hurt as he breathed in deep taking in much-needed air. He let out a small sob as he pushed himself up onto his feet and stood there feeling his body ache, he is sure his ribs are broken and he could feel the sting of deep scratches on his back and hips. He looked around the deserted tomb soaked to the skin and cold to his core "HARRY!" He called out, his voice echoed back to him making him feel even more afraid of being alone.

He wondered if that bitch has won did she get what she wanted, but if she had why is he alive? One of many questions he is sure he doesn't really want the answer to. He takes a couple of steps and then spots the curled up form of Ahmanet, she was dead at least he bloody hopes she is. She looked like a dried up mummified corpses "Harry!" He calls out again as he moves out of the water and onto solid ground seeing the dagger lying on the floor. The jewel nothing but ash, he picked up the dagger and looked his heart hammering in his chest wondering where Harry is, but that is when he sees something move out the corner of his eyes.

Eggsy moves closer the dagger held tightly in his hand ready to attack if he had no choice. "Harry is that you?" His voice is raw from throwing up water. He keeps moving towards the figure of his mentor as he lurks in the shadows.  
"STOP DON'T!" He yelled, Eggsy stopped and looked at him confusion written on his face before he looks down at the dagger and then back up to the older man and it dawns on him what Harry is now Set "I…I don't want to hurt you." He whispers as he staggers in the dark trying to hide from Eggsy "You're live that is all that matters." He mumbled  
"You won't hurt me." Eggsy said to him as he drops the dagger and moves closer to him.  
"Eggsy please stop." Harry begs as he watches the young man move into the shadows "I don't want to hurt you."  
"You did this to save me."  
"You're my only good thing." He growled as he felt the young man's hands reach out and touch cup his face. Eggsy blinks in shock as he felt Harry's face turning it to the light and sees the old gunshot wound is gone and his eyes were back to normal…sort of… He smiles sadly as he rubbed where the scar was one. Harry's eyes are not like the dead bitch's eyes but they are a snake-like, sighing Harry reaches out and strokes his face happy to feel the warmth return back him but he notices him shiver.

He pulls his jacket off and slips it over Eggsy's shoulders and looks at him, Eggsy leans up and kisses him on the lips as he felt Harry's hands curl around his hips pulling him close, adding more bruises to his body but these ones he will cherish. "I need to leave," Harry whispered between kisses, he wants to leave to protect Eggsy from himself before he does something that hurts him, but he finds that he needs to touch him to hold him. He moves his mouth down the young man's throat nipping and mouthing at his skin warning more shivers out of mortal boy but when he heard Eggsy moan his name Harry loses control. He pushes Eggsy against the wall and starts to pull at his belt and slide his soaking wet Jeans down his legs, and picked mortal's legs up letting him warping his waist and pushes his cock into Eggsy's tight body. "Oh god!" The turquoise-eyed teen moaned it burnt as Harry slipped into him; there has been no time for lube or stretching who knows how long they got.

Harry starts thrusting into him hard and fasts Eggsy moaned loudly as he felt the drag of the thick organ fills him repeatedly. He cried out when Harry found his sweet spot and started to abuse it "H…arry!" He gasps, his hands reach out and grab the wall to hold to something as the living God whispers to him in ancient Egyptian and that was enough to drive Eggsy over the edge. His body bowed off the wall as he screamed as he felt his eyes roll back into his eyes as Harry's eyes split as he buried his face into his lover's neck and bite down hard on his throat as he filled with seed. They both shuddered as Harry's cock slipped from Eggsy. "Don't leave me… not yet." The teen whines as he leans against the wall for support. Harry kisses him on the lips lingering it out as he tastes salty tears "Please." He wished he could stay but he could voice from the tunnel.  
"They are coming for me I need to go." He pulls away from Eggsy, who shivered as he lost the warmth of Harry's body.  
"Merlin won't care who you are now Harry." Eggsy tries to tell him as he opens his eyes as redresses but when he blinked again Harry was gone leaving nothing but black sand behind in his wake.

...

The fallout from Harry left a bitter taste in everyone's mouths; Merlin hid his bitterness well at the lost of his friend to Set but is happy that both Harry and Eggsy are alive. Eggsy seem to be hit the worst by what happen to Harry what Harry did to himself in order to save him. Merlin could tell that losing him so soon after getting him back, he knew something was wrong with the young man and wondered what else he wasn't telling him.

The doctors can't find anything wrong with Eggsy part from some bruises and a deep bite on his throat. They ordered him to have a couple of days of rest, Merlin told him to have a week to rest and gather his thoughts. Eggsy didn't want to be alone he couldn't stop thinking about what happen he sat in Merlin's offices and waited for the older man, he sat on his sofa with a glass of whisky a drink he doesn't like but it was the burn he wants to feel. To feel it travel down his throat and settle in his stomach and maybe he wants to feel a little drunk. When the Scottish man did appear at his office he sighed seeing the slightly drunk Eggsy at on his sofa looking down into his glass. "I thought I sent you home?" He asked  
"You did, but I don't want to be alone."

Merlin stepped into the room and closed the door before walking over to his cabinet and poured himself a whisky, and then sat across from Eggsy and watched him for a moment. "What to explain what happens down there, lad? Or do you want to keep me guessing?" Turquoise eyes looked up at him shinning with tears "Eggsy." He whispered softly  
"Oh god Merlin when did it get that bad? When did I fall for that fucking arse hole?" He sobbed, he brought the glass up to his lips and downed it in one and hissed at the hard burn that followed behind it. Tears now run down his cheek as he puts the glass down. "We fucked Merlin, down there in that tomb after he brought me back." He sniffed as he rubbed his eyes "I love him." Merlin stood up and moved next to him and warped his arms round Eggsy and pulled him close and let him cry on his shoulder.

That night Eggsy found he couldn't stop dreaming about Harry about the tomb and the sex. God, it was the best sex he's ever had not that he would tell anyone that. He would wake up in a cold sweat he could swear he could still feel Harry's fingers on his skin it made him whimper when he touches those bruises. He got up and walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face and then looked up at the mirror and gasped seeing Harry standing behind him. Spinning around he looked at him and saw he was still alone "Great I am seeing things." He mumbled to himself, as he looked back at the mirror only hiss as he touched his stomach "Fuck." He whimpered, as his hand gripped the sink as he doubled over and pressed a hand to his stomach. The pain came as quickly as it went leaving Eggsy knelt on the ground of his bathroom.

Once the pain faded he stood up on shaky legs, he took a couple of deep breaths and then to the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a small white box that contends a strong painkiller. He popped one into his mouth and went back to bed; he didn't understand where the pain came from he was given clean bill of health by his doctors. …If it gets any worst or still it's the same tomorrow I see go back to see my doctors… he climbed into bed and curled up JB who come to see what was going on and if his person was okay. Still, sleep took forever to find him between the uncomfortable pressures in his stomach and his dreams on Harry that it was 3 am before he could fall asleep.

In the morning he finds himself feeling oddly okay he frowns as he gets up he really thought that he would be sore and achy after yesterday's events. He looked at the clock and sees it 3 pm he slept for 12 hours, he didn't think much of it after the hell he went through for the last 48 hours. He got up and went to the bathroom to have a hot shower, he turned it on and then undressed putting his PJ's in the hamper and looks briefly into the long mirror and stopped. A frown grew on his face when he sees that that all his bruises have gone, there was no nail marks or bite mark nothing, and it was like nothing has ever happen to him. "What there fuck?" He whispered as he looked down at his stomach and see Egyptian hieroglyphic tattoos written over his stomach. "What the fuck did you do to me Harry!"


End file.
